The Titan Nobody knows
by Chuck mcboundarybreaker
Summary: this a story about my OC and how know bod knows him, What will the titans do about it maybe they'll eat a ham sandwich read to find out


**hello friends, this my OC story that ive been wanting to write for a long time i hope you like it and i dont own anything NOT EVEN A SOUL MUHAHAHA**

**RAVEN POV**

we where at the autograph signing for the new Teen Titans movie. why did Robin listen to beast boy when he said it would be a good idea to sign that deal with Warner Brothers. i mean just look at the cast Shia LaBeouf played Robin, Megan Fox played starfire, Samuel L. Jackson played Cyborg, Frankie Muniz played Beast boy and worst of all I was played by Kristen Stewart and we don't even know who's playing Cloud but back to the story at hand. beast boy was jumping of the wall "DUDE I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THERE MAKING A MOVIE ABOUT US"

starfire flew around joyfully "yes friend Beast boy this is so amazing"

"its awesome, i wounder who plays me? I hope its Chris Evens" Cloud said

"who ever it is it can't be worst then Kristen Stewert"

beast boy jumped over to me "oh come on Raven its not that bad"

before i could argue with beast boy a fat security guard ran up to us "they're lining up at the door"

and with that Robin sprang into action "alright Titans grab a box of pens and spread out"

and we did. we each had our own table and each table had its own line. Robins line was full of women that thought he was hot, starfires line was full of boys that thought she was hot, Cyborg and Beast boys lins where full of kids, and my line was full of emo and goth people and one little girl that said i was the coolest superhero ever, that made me smile. then i look over at Clouds table and there was no line, he was just siting there playing with a pen. come on there has to be some little kid that likes him.i saw two people from my line walk over to Cloud table

"hey you guys want an autograph"

"who are you just some loser in a costume" the boy said as the other one dumped his whole bottle of water on Clouds head

they left laughing. Cloud just wiped his face while the static from his powers spiked his blond hair back up

after the autograph signing i was going to ask Cloud about what happened but i was interrupted by the guy from Warmer Brothers

"alright nice job everybody, tomorrow there's going to be a big yacht party with all the cast members and you, the Teen Titans are invited"

great

**Starfire Pov**

today was such a joyful day. we where all going to the party of yachts

"friend Cloud this will be such grand party with food dancing and music"

my friend was so happy he was shaking and hoping up and down i think earth people call it the jitters "yeah this so cool. i never been on a yacht hell i never been on a boat before. im so excited i might burst"

i hugged my friend in fear "please don't burst my friend i don't want you to die"

friend Robin spoke "its a figure of speech hes not going to really burst"

"Oh"

when we arrived at the location of the party there was a big man in black with a board of clipping "Name and password"

Robin answered the man quickly "Robin Boundary"

the man looked at his board of clipping "ok your on the list"

then cyborg and beast boy walked up to the man "you two can go in" the man said

cyborg looked confused "but we didn't give you our passwords"

"tell me something do you know any other green or robot people in this town"

beast boy shrugged "hes got a point"

then raven walked right past the guy saying "Raven Breaker"

"ok ... your on the list"

next was my turn and i was afraid of the big man in black "Name and password"

"umm starfire CheekyBrunette"

he looked at the board of clipping "ok little lady your on the list"

well i was walking up the ramp the man asked cloud "name and password"

"Cloud and umm i was never was given a password"

the man answered back "kid you think im stupid i know every titan and never heard of Cloud"

i walked back to help my friend "sir this man is with us"

he looked at me and smile " i know how nice you are but we can't lit weirdos on the boat"

i got mad "THIS MAN IS A HERO AND..."

"Star" Cloud interrupted me "its ok i didn't want to go to the party anyways. i'll just go home and play video games or something"

he was lieing, i could see the sadness in his face. and to see my friend go from being so excited to so sad is heartbreaking

**CYBORG POV**

today was the day the new Teen titans movie comes out to day and we all had to go to the movie theatre see it but not only that they had special large cups with us on them and my cup said Booyah

while in line beast boy started to talk "man i can't wait to see this movie its going to be awesome"

"man this line needs to move. i want my cup" i said

Robin was next in line "hey calm down its not like your in the back"

it was robin then star and raven then me and beast boy, cloud was last in line

i over heard starfire say something "why would they do that to him"

"what are you guys talking about"

raven said quickly "nothing

that when robin placed his order "i want a pepsi in a robin cup normal size popcorn and a googoo bar"

then raven and star placed a order "we want a sprite in a raven cup and just a starfire nothing in it and a normal sized popcorn" i watched starfire walk over to the mustered and fill her cup with it

then finally it was my turn "i'll take a Pespi in a Cyborg cup and a diet pespi in a beast boy cup and two large popcorns"

and then the guy working there made my day by saying "wow this is the first Beast Boy cup today" i almost fell over laughing

robin was able to find us six seats in the middle row

then Cloud showed up with nachos but there was something wrong

"wheres your cup man" i asked

"i didn't really know if i wanted a cup with me on it" he said

i saw raven whisper something to Starfire

i stood up "hey guys i have to go to the rest room"

i didn't really have to go, i was getting my friend his Cloud cup

"hey man you have a cloud cup"

the man look at me like i was crazy "cloud cup? i thought beast boy was the one with bad jokes"

"im not joking"

"look Cyborg i don't even know who your talking about"

not know who im talking about. how could he not Know about cloud he was there for everything. as i went back into the theatre i saw Cloud looking at his cup with a sad look on his face

**BEAST BOY POV**

the movie was so awesome i went to go see it again. i asked the others to come but they said it was stupid to go see the very next day because its in know what i say there stupid for not ummmm yeah

so i went to the theatre got my popcorn my drink and my 3-D glasses. I took a seat in the front row and right on time. the movie started and it was just as awesome as before

but the next scene was wrong

a lightning bolt comes down and hits Slade in the movie

movie Robin "Good thing that random lightning bolt hit Slade"

i jump out of my seat in anger "RANDOM LIGHTNING BOLT BULLSHIT THAT WAS CLOUDS LIGHTNING BOLT"

then a man yelled "BEAST BOY ENOUGH WITH THE LAME JOKES AND SIT DOWN"  
a bunch of people where yelling at me

but i wouldn't give up "im not joking i was there and this is wrong"

when they start throwing stuff at me and i was kicked out of the theatre

back at the T TOWER went to the tv room. Starfire Cyborg and Raven was in the room

"why are you Back so soon" Cyborg ask

"i was kicked out for starting a ruckus and you know something the scene where cloud hit Slade with a lightning bolt, its not Cloud and when i pointed that out people thought i was Joking"

Raven then stood up "ok we have to tell Robin"

i scratched my head "tell robin what"

**ROBIN POV**

i was in my room trying to find slade when my door opened

i turned around to see four of my friends

raven was the on who spoke up "we need to talk"

"about?" i asked

"its Cloud, i don't think people know who he is" Cyborg said

"that's crazy hes been here from the beginning"

"dude its true"

"ok then what makes you think this"

raven was the first to talk "at the autograph signing he asked two guys if they want a autograph and the laughed at him"

"At the party the man would not let him on the boat and said he was not a Titan"

"i asked for a Cloud cup and the guy looked at me like i was crazy"

"the scene where cloud hit Slade with a lightning bolt, its not Cloud and when i pointed that out people thought i was Joking"

"maybe your right" i can't believe this. how could the people not know about him and a better question would be "How do we get people to recognize him"

we thought for a minute then beast boy said "i got it" oh no "we can act like we are hurt in the next fight and he can save us and look like a hero"

"that might work" i said

then the alarm went off "alright lets try it TITANS GO"

at the scene it was jinx and gizmo was causing problem on Dark street so we went to action

when jinx and gizmo attacked us we acted like we where injured "Cloud its up to you"

cloud attacked them and made short work of them

after it was all over a bunch of people surrounded him

"Nice work kid" one man said

"just doing my job sir" cloud said

"your so awesome man" a teen said

"thank you" cloud said scratching the back of his neck

"can i have your number cuz your hot" a Ho- i mean blond girl ask

"ummm" he blushed at that one

"your so cool, are is raven your girlfriend cuz she's really cool" a little girl asked

"thank you, and no me and raven never dated sorry"

**CLOUD POV (JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT THE STORY WAS DONE I PULL YOU BACK IN)**

i walked into my friend robins room "why did you do that"

robin turned around "do what"

i took a step forward "fake being injured like that"

robin looked shocked "how do you know"

"1. raven acts just as good as Kristen Stewart and 2. im not stupid Dick, when was gizmo and jinx ever strong enough to injure you. so tell me why"

he looked down "the others told me about how no one knowing who you where, so we thought if people saw you save us then they would know you"

"thank you"

robin looked up at me "hey what are friends for,right Steve"

i chuckled "did you see how red raven got when she asked me if i was dating her"

we both laughed

and now im the Titan Everybody knows

**DNE EHT **

**thanks for reading please review and tell your friends or i'll pay the APA to beat the crap out of you LOL**

**SEE YA**


End file.
